Un simple pardon suffit?
by inukag9
Summary: Itachi a fait quelque chose de mal. Il doit se faire pardonner par tous les moyens par...Deidara! Et oui, c'est deux là sont ensemble à l'insu des autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Alors, comment va se passer leur réconciliation?
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà…une commande que m'a faite mon amie… Elle m'a…_**initié**_ à l'écriture des fanfics _**yaoi**_. Et donc euh… J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, et elle aussi par la même occasion. Alors voila! Mon tout premier lemon alors j'espère que je ne vous aurai pas trop déçu…

**_Bonne anniversaire mik!_**

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Un simple pardon…suffit?**

Ce qu'il était énervant avec son caractère si froid, ses airs de beaux gosses ténébreux, et puis ce corps à faire tomber par terre et qui attire toutes les filles. En plus de cela, il ne s'intéressait même pas à une seule fille qui l'entoure. Elles avaient beau baver devant lui avec mille et une pensées, plus bizarres et louches les unes que les autres, il restait totalement insensible à leurs charmes. Ce n'était pas possible! Il était un homme beau et viril. Il faisait fantasmer toutes les femmes. Il fallait trouver quelque chose qui le ferait réagir, comme un homme, un vrai! Etait-il normalement constitué d'abord? Un problème de libido? Ou peut-être qu'il en profitait plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Après tout, avec tout ce temps en mission, c'était bien possible. Il fallait à tout prix prouver tout cela. Mais comment faire? Voilà la question. Comment? Et puis, il était impossible qu'il soit gay. Ils en étaient sûrs et certain. Un homme comme lui qui avait tout ne pouvait pas être gay.

- Il faut trouver une solution à ce problème, dit l'un des hommes assis autour de la table.

- Et quoi? Comment veux-tu faire Tobi? Répliqua un autre homme énervé.

- C'est qu'une perte de temps. Le temps, c'est de l'argent! Affirma un autre.

- Kakuzu! Tu nous énerve avec ton argent! S'énerva encore plus son coéquipier.

- C'est plutôt amusant, non, comme question? Savoir si Itachi est gay ou pas? C'est excitant, non? Ca tuera un peu le temps entre les missions. On s'ennuie trop ici! Mais si c'est vrai, je ne l'approche plus! Reprit Tobi.

- Alors? Que fait-on? Tobi? Puisque c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée, trouve-nous donc un moyen de le savoir. Questionna un homme noir et blanc. Ce n'est rien qu'une perte de temps inutile.

- Hum… Une fille! Il nous faut une fille!

- Où veux-tu trouver une fille? Crièrent les autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

Soudain, tout le monde se retourna vers la seule et unique personne présente dans cette pièce qui n'avait pas encore parlé et qui pouvait trouver une fille en très peu de temps. Oui. Voilà. Il était l'homme de la situation!

Après la réunion, qui avait eu lieu dans le plus grand secret, des membres de l'Akatsuki, sauf deux personnes, il fut décidé que ce serait Sasori qui se chargerait de cette affaire. Après tout, il était le mieux qualifié d'entre tous. Enfin…Deidara aussi aurait pu faire l'affaire, même très bien, mais il était en mission. De plus, il avait raté la réunion si importante donc impossible de lui demander de se travestir en fille sans rien lui dire, à moins, bien sûr, d'être suicidaire et se recevoir des dizaines de bombes dans la figure comme châtiment.

Depuis ce jour, le «jeune» rouquin s'était attelé à fabriquer l'arme ultime dans son atelier. Ce n'était pas si difficile, mais il fallait trouver un bon physique, quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire. Et puis, il fallait aussi fabriquer cette marionnette. Après quelques jours de travail, très, acharné, réussir une telle performance était un véritable miracle de la technologie, enfin sa technologie. Son travail semblait si réel. Tous les hommes se seraient trompés. Bien sûr, il lui fallait encore masquer quelques imperfections, mais cela restait quand même minime par rapport au reste. Il allait enfin mettre son projet à exécution. Il décida ensuite de montrer son «chef d'œuvre». Ce fut un franc succès. Il fallait bien l'avouer. Après voir fait baver presque tous les membres de l'Akatsuki qui avaient participé à la réunion, Sasori envoya son arme ultime chez l'Uchiwa. Il en était si fier. Une telle marionnette méritait un peu de gloire.

Arrivé sur place, le jeune marionnettiste faufila sa merveilleuse création dans l'antre du brun ténébreux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour lui. C'était si facile. Sa créature était parfaite. Une magnifique jeune femme aux formes généreuses, à la silhouette alléchante, au corps séduisant et sans défaut était dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'heure fatidique approchait. Sa poupée était tout simplement parfaite. Il était temps de savoir si Itachi Uchiwa était un homme, un vrai, ou pas.

Au même moment, Itachi lisait tranquillement un livre qui semblait assez compliqué, lunette sur le nez, assis sur son lit, dos contre le mur avec les jambes allongées et croisées. Qui aurait cru que le descendant des Uchiwa portait des lunettes? Enfin, cela ne faisait que rajouter petit quelque chose à son charme naturel dévastateur. Soudain, il entendit sa porte grincer. Il releva ses yeux de son livre et regarda qui entrait sans sa permission dans son domaine. Il semblerait que ce soit une jolie fille blonde aux formes…

- Ta chambre est à côté Sasori. Lança-t-il, platonique.

Il retourna ensuite à sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était. Comment avait-il deviné que c'était une poupée alors que les imperfections étaient aussi minimes, infimes? Sasori ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et retourna à l'attaque. Allez, encore un effort! Il fit faire un magnifique déhanché sensuel à sa marionnette et avança doit vers le lit. Il y était presque. Il rageait. Cette patience n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il ne levait toujours pas les yeux de son livre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait donc de si intéressant à l'intérieur de ces bouts de papier pour que cet homme ne s'occupe pas d'une fille pareille? Un homme normal se jetterait dessus comme un sauvage, de manière à soutirer une quelconque information, aussi futile soit elle, pour l'accompagner dans tous ces dédales de leur cachette secrète.

- Je te le répète, ta chambre est à côté Sasori. Maintenant, sors d'ici! Redit-il sans pour autant lever son nez de son ouvrage.

Enervé au plus au point à présent, il n'était pas très patient le petit Sasori, il jeta la jeune fille sur le pauvre brun qui se débattit pour garder ses vêtements. Malheureusement, pour lui, c'est à ce moment qu'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki entra dans cette chambre, armé d'un appareil photo dernier cri.

- Itachi? T'es là? Tu as laissé ça dans ma… Il s'arrêta choqué par la vision qu'il avait juste en face de lui, …chambre…

Une fille à moitié dénudée était sur l'Uchiwa qui l'était également. Ils avaient les cheveux en batailles ainsi que les mains où il ne fallait pas. Le pauvre membre de l'Akatsuki victime de la vision d'horreur ne comprit rien et se mit en colère. C'était…inacceptable!

- Itachi no…baka! Cria-t-il en s'enfuyant en courant et en jetant le précieux appareil photo en plein dans la face de la victime du plan machiavélique de ses coéquipiers jaloux de son succès auprès des femmes.

L'Uchiwa réussit à repousser de toutes ses forces la poupée qui était collé et sur lui. Il courut ensuite vers son agresseur. Juste au moment où il allait atteindre sa cible, il se fit exploser par un oiseau en argile. Il avait le choix: continuer à le poursuivre aveuglément ou alors mourir de manière atroce et douloureuse. Bien sûr, il avait esquivé juste à temps, ce qui laissa le temps à Deidara de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était vraiment surexcité par moment. Il n'avait bien sûr pas oublié de lui jeter plein de chose à la figure rien que pour l'empêcher de passer et juste devant sa porte en plus. Le pauvre… Il était condamné à rester seul devant cette porte remplie d'explosif et dans un couloir où soufflait un vent glacial. Il venait de s'en souvenir. Ils avaient oublié de réparer le trou dans le mur qui laissait facilement passer des courants d'airs. Et voilà le résultat! Un froid pareil à moitié nu…un rhume.

Un conseil de guerre se tint à nouveau dans un des endroits les plus lugubres de leur repaire. Les résultats de l'expérience du jour avaient été mis sous rapport, aussi bien papier que vidéo. Chacun d'entre eux pu profiter de la scène entre Itachi et Deidara.

- C'est quand même étrange qu'Itachi rejette une aussi jolie fille aussi violement, dit Tobi en se triturer les méninges.

- En fait, il a été traumatisé par les femmes, répondit une face de poisson avec un sourire.

- Il a tout de suite deviné pour mon chef d'œuvre, rajouta sombrement Sasori.

- Je savais bien que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps, toute cette histoire, intervint le plus cupide d'entre eux.

- Merde, mais pourquoi il a courut après ce travesti en plus? S'énerva le croyant.

Après cette réflexion, le silence tomba. C'était vrai ça… Pourquoi courir après Deidara ainsi à moitié nu? Est-ce qu'il était…non pas attiré par les femmes mais par les hommes? Comment est-ce possible? Une chose pareille! Non… Ce n'était pas vrai… Il y avait forcement quelque chose là-dessous.

- Appareil photo, dit soudain Sasori. L'illumination venait de traverser son esprit.

- Ah! On comprend mieux maintenant! Furent soulagé le reste de l'organisation.

Pendant ce temps là, devant une porte blindée d'explosif, une personne était toujours entrain de tambouriner sur la porte tout en évitant d'activer un piège, entrain de crier des explications vaines. Peine perdue, l'artiste était tenace. Il était très têtu quand il le voulait. Cela n'allait pas être aussi facile que cela de le convaincre de l'écouter. Il devait d'abord réfléchir à un plan de façon à le persuader… Justement! Il devait se voir dans la semaine qui suivait. Quelle chance! Il devait juste espérer qu'il ne lui poserait pas le lapin après ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait rendre cette soirée parfaite. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble. Et oui, Itachi Uchiwa était gay. Et alors? Où était le problème? Il l'aimait comme il aurait aimé une fille sauf que son Deidara était un garçon, voilà tout. Il allait rendre son petit ami si heureux qu'il lui pardonnerait sur le champ. Oui, c'était le plan parfait. Il en était sûr et certain.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Il allait enfin mettre un terme à leur froid. Peut-être pour se venger, ou autre chose, Deidara arriva avec plus d'une heure de retard, ce qui n'était pas, il le savait, dans ses habitudes, puisqu'il avait un comme coéquipier Sasori. Celui-ci détestait attendre les gens plus que tout. C'était bien connu. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et fit ce qu'il devait faire. Leur relation était en jeu. Il l'emmena dans l'un des plus grands restaurants, très chics et luxueux. Il s'était préparé mentalement. Son porte monnaie allait en prendre un coup, mais ça en valait la peine. Vraiment. Ils avaient tous les deux laissés de côté leur horrible uniforme de l'Akatsuki, tout noir avec des nuages rouges très voyant, pour le troquer contre un magnifique costume noir qui faisait plus sensation chez la gente féminine des tables environnantes.

Tout se passait bien, pour l'instant en tout cas. La nourriture était divinement bonne, pour le prix que cela coutait. L'ambiance romantique était bien établie et comble de bonheur, Deidara semblait avoir oublié sa colère. Tout allait très bien. Tout était parfait. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment là. La soirée allait bien, même très bien se terminer si on se fiait à ses pulsions pas très nettes et son regard brûlant de désir. D'ailleurs, le blond rougit un peu. Oui, tout allait très bien se terminer. Il était tout sourire, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été sauf quand il était avec son adorable petit frère. Rien ne pouvait plus lui décrocher ce sourire si radieux de son si beau visage séducteur. Il allait enfin se faire pardonner. Encore un peu et ils pourraient rentrer et s'amuser rien que tous les deux.

Pendant qu'ils terminaient leurs desserts, la touche finale, Itachi demanda l'addition. La note risquait d'être très salée mais elle en valait la peine. Oui. Ce soir, il aurait son dû. La serveuse qui lui faisait de l'œil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé à admirer la beauté de son amant, lui donna l'addition. Il vit qu'en effet, son portefeuille en prenait un coup, mais…était-elle aussi salée que cela? Avait-il trop sourit qu'il avait aussi attiré cette somme faramineuse?

- 900XXX-XXX, lu Itachi à haute voix.

- Moi, c'est Nana. Apelle-moi quand tu veux. Beau brun, dit-elle d'une voix particulièrement sensuelle, vraiment très proche de l'oreille de sa proie.

L'Uchiwa eut un rire très nerveux et une goutte derrière la tête. Il aurait peut-être dû réserver son sourire pour ce soir. Soudain, il sentit une aura très meurtrière derrière lui. Non… Cela ne pouvait pas être… Il se retourna très lentement, très doucement, de peur de rencontrer ce qu'il craignait le plus de voir. Trop tard! Voilà! Deidara était en colère. Il devait essayer de rétablir la situation. Au plus vite, sinon, sa soirée…

- Euh… Joyeux anniversaire…Deidara…, tenta-il.

- Espèce de…

Manque de chance pour lui, sa colère augmenta. Sa diversion n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il semblait même encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure. Que faire? Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il devait s'expliquer. Mais expliquer quoi? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur la table pour lui parler. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Je te jure que je ne la connais pas!

- Espèce de tricheur! Hurla Deidara en lançant son dessert dans la figure de son amant avant de s'enfuir en courant en laissant une bombe derrière lui.

Et voilà! Itachi était plus que désespéré à présent, une larme solitaire à l'œil. Non seulement il avait sacrifié toutes ses économies pour le repas et les réparations du restaurant à cause de la bombe, mais en plus de cela, il venait de perdre une occasion de se réconcilier avec son blond explosif. Il soupira et rentra lui aussi au QG. Il faisait plutôt froid ce soir là, seul et solitaire. Il soupira à nouveau. Décidemment, il soupirait vraiment beaucoup ces derniers temps. A qui la cause d'ailleurs? Il soupira une dernière fois pour la route et il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. La route risquait d'être encore longue avant de se pouvoir faire pardonner.

Une semaine plus tard, le mystérieux conseil, dans une pièce lugubre, se réunit à nouveau et décida de trouver un autre moyen de montrer qu'Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas gay. Un gars pareil ne le pouvait pas! Bien sûr, étant donné que pour une raison inconnue, Deidara était dans une rage noire, ils le laissèrent de côté. Mieux valait ne pas trop attiser encore plus sa colère. Tobi en avait fait les frais un peu plus tôt. Plan n°2: la plage.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, seul Itachi se démarquait du lot. Tous en maillot de bain, tous se baignèrent, sauf Deidara qui préféra rester sur le sable, sous un parasol avec une veste sur soi. Voulait-il bronzer un peu? Peut-être bien… Enfin…ce n'était pas non plus avec sa petite veste qu'il allait pouvoir bronzer. Etait-il toujours en colère? Il semblerait bien oui. Il était toujours en colère vu le nombre de regards noirs et meurtriers qu'il lançait aux jeunes filles très sexy et séduisante qui étaient à ses côtés et qui n'arrêtaient pas de fixer son très cher et aveugle amant qu'était Itachi Uchiwa. Jaloux? Oui. Il attirait toujours les filles comme des mouches. Lui, il y avait rien à regarder, pas comme ces filles avec des ballons airbags en bikini. Non, lui, il était un homme en short de bain noir. Enfin… C'était toujours mieux que Kisame avec son affreux maillot à rayure rouge et blanche qui couvrait tout son corps. Il soupira et fixa le brun. Il était si beau avec le corps ruisselant d'eau. Malheureusement, les cris hystériques de ces femmes à côté de lui le ramena bien vite à la réalité. L'imbécile. Il s'approchait dangereusement de cette masse féminine, tout en le fixant lui. Il rougit un peu. Pourquoi un regard si brulant? Peut-être que l'Uchiwa ne faisait pas attention à ça, ce qui le rassurait un peu. Ou alors il était vraiment aveugle pour ne rien remarquer du tout. Mais malgré tout, il s'approcha de lui, avec toutes ces femmes en chaleur à côté, avec ce corps magnifique avec des gouttes qui perlent de partout.

Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, voir ainsi son petit ami le mettait dans tous ses états. Après tout, peut-être que pour un Uchiwa, c'était normal de ne pas savoir ce genre de chose, non? Il ne se rendait donc pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait sur son entourage. Il soupira. Si c'était le cas, c'était normal, non, que les filles lui sautent dessus? Il leva les yeux et le vit en face. Il lui tendit gentiment une serviette qu'il prit avec plaisir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était si beau ainsi. Il était rare de voir son sourire. Mais un aussi grand pour une simple serviette… Ce n'était pas un peu exagéré? C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre heureux? Il s'essuya un peu. Il était si simple par moment. Il se contentait vraiment de pas grand-chose. Peut-être devrait-il lui…le pardonner…enfin…

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, Itachi continua à faire baver les filles d'à côté. Le blond finit par se demander si le brun n'était pas tout simplement débile. Il finit par arriver à une conclusion. En effet, l'Uchiwa ne se rendait pas du tout compte de l'effet qu'il faisait. Il soupira et allait se lever pour l'aider un peu à se sécher quand il fut bousculé par une horde de fille hystérique qui s'agglutinait autour de son beau ténébreux.

- Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre de la crème solaire su le dos? Demanda une première fille.

- Non à moi! Cria une autre fille.

- Non! A moi! Je l'ai vu la première! C'est moi qui suis prioritaire!

Soudain, une fille aux proportions plus que démesurées par rapport aux autres bouscula très violemment le pauvre Deidara qui avait essayé de se frayer un chemin vers son pauvre amant. Il avait espéré le sauver mais peine perdu. Il tomba par terre et allait répliquer des injures avec tout son vocabulaire quand une fille à grosse poitrine, sautillant partout, avec un bikini qui ne cachait presque plus rien lui lança à la figure.

- Dégage! Planche à pain! Tu n'as pas ta place ici!

Deidara fut choqué. Alors, on le prenait pour…une fille? Avait-il l'air d'un…fille? Il était un homme! Un vrai de vrai pourtant! Et on le prenait pour une fille? Il portait bien un short, non? Il était bien assez «plat» pour ne pas être confondu avec une fille, non? Il baissa la tête vers le sol et serra ses poings. Alors là… Sa vengeance sera terrible!

En colère contre toutes ces femmes hystériques en chaleurs, bouillant d'une rage folle, il prit le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et lança le parasol dans la masse. Malheureusement pour la victime, soit disant passant, était son cher amant, cet objet fut aussi accompagné, bien sûr, d'un joli oiseau explosif. Le pardonner? Et puis quoi encore? Il avait eu tort de penser à le pardonner avec un sourire pareil. Il partit en direction de l'hôtel tout en ruminant des injures.

Au loin dans l'eau, les membres de l'Akatsuki qui se baignaient, et qui observaient tant qu'à faire, notèrent ce comportement douteux vis-à-vis d'Itachi. Après tout, pourquoi était-ce lui la victime? Pourquoi Deidara s'était-il emporté de la sorte contre le brun? Etait-ce calculer?

- Planche à pain? Qu'est-ce que c'est une planche à pain? Demanda Tobi en tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche pour avoir une réponse.

- Ah… C'est pour ça… Comprirent alors les ninjas renégats.

- Hum…? Emit celui au masque orange en penchant sa tête sur le côté. C'est quoi alors? Une planche à pain? Et puis, pourquoi c'est Itachi qui a tout pris?

- C'est évident, non? C'est parce que toutes les filles se battent pour Itachi et que lui, il n'en a aucune! Répondit Kisame en connaisseur.

- Ah…évidemment… Comprit, peut-être, Tobi. Et c'est quoi une planche à pain alors?

Ce que le blond artiste détestait le plus au monde, à part qu'on ignore son art, était bien de le confondre avec une fille. Combien de personne ont déjà souffert de mille et une souffrances à cause de cette simple erreur de jugement? Enfin…du moment que ce n'était pas eux les cibles de ces bombes…

- Dit Deidara! C'est quoi une planche à pain? Demanda Tobi en apparaissant devant lui.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, le dernier membre de l'Akatsuki se retrouva soudain à voler dans le ciel, poursuivit par choses volantes, non identifiés et très rapides, prêtes à tous exploser dès qu'elles auront atteint une cible quelconque.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Deidara n'adressait plus la parole à Itachi. Un froid des plus glacials s'était installé dans le repaire. Il était bien trop énervé par ce qui s'était passé. Si ça continuait ainsi, ils allaient finir par rompre définitivement, et c'était hors de question! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une occasion.

Après avoir fait en sorte que Sasori et Kisame tombent malade en même temps par le «froid» de la douce nuit dans un couloir en étant somnambule, dans la plus grande discrétion bien sûr, Deidara et lui étaient ensemble en mission. Enfin! Il en était si heureux qu'il en avait jusqu'au point d'avoir des larmes de joyeux coulé. Ils venaient de terminer une mission et ils prenaient un peu de repos dans ce village. Ils étaient tranquilles, entrain de se détendre dans les sources chaudes. Il soupira de bonheur. Enfin un peu de calme…rien que tous les deux… Et point très important, ils étaient dans le côté homme. Ils ne risquaient donc pas d'être dérangés toutes les secondes par des femmes sans cervelles. Mais oui! En voilà une occasion parfaite! C'était son heure! Il allait se faire pardonner et profiter du vide dans ces sources.

- Deidara! Dit Itachi en se levant pour être en face de lui. Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais, alors jamais trompé! Pour l'affaire de la chambre, c'était une des marionnettes de Sasori, pour je ne sais quel raison, est entrée dans ma chambre. Et puis, je te jure que je ne connais pas du tout la serveuse au restaurant! Je ne t'emmènerai jamais dans un endroit où une fille que je connais à peine me drague! En plus, elle est bien trop moche comparé à toi! Quant à la plage, je voulais juste rester avec toi, pas être avec ces filles avec de la graisse qui dépasse trop de la poitrine!

Et voilà! Il avait enfin tout dit. Et d'une traite! Il reprenait lentement sa respiration, attendant la réponse, ou plutôt le jugement, de son amant. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Pire! Il semblait même réfléchir. Voulait-il le torturer mentalement? Mais peut-être pesait-il le pour et le contre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait. Dans ce cas là, il y était presque. Il devait peut-être en rajouter encore un peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son style, à tous les coups, il se ridiculiserait, mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se plaça juste en face de son visage, prit un air sérieux? Limite larmoyant? Non… Les yeux pleins d'espoir, et dit, tout timide.

- Alors…tu me…pardonnes? Il avait vraiment de l'espoir et cela se voyait dans les étoiles de son regard.

- Bien sûr que… Commença le blond, tout sourire, non!

Les yeux d'Itachi s'élargirent comme des soucoupes, choqué par ces propos aussi secs. Alors que le blond l'avait repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il osait encore le rejeté? Même s'il l'aimait, il y avait quand même une certaine limite à ne pas dépasser! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir!

- Quoi? Mais att…

- Désolé, mais j'ai un rendez-vous. Dit le blond, indifférent et en se levant.

- Un rendez… Répéta, choqué, Itachi.

Mais…avec qui avait-il rendez-vous? Le trompait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre? Non…c'était… Oui…c'était impossible… Il ne se laisserait pas faire! Deidara était à lui et à personne d'autre que lui! Si ça se trouvait, il s'était trouvé une fille pour simplement se venger, rien de plus. Ils étaient ensemble, donc, aucun risque…n'est-ce pas? Il n'était pas…comme ça. Sortir avec une fille pour se venger? Alors là, pas question! C'était son Deidara et il ne le céderait à personne.

Il sortit aussi vite que possible, tout en essayant d'échapper à la très collante propriétaire des bains, et se mit à filer son amant. Avec qui avait-il rendez-vous? Il le saurait à n'importe quel prix. A son grand désarroi, il suivit le blond jusqu'à un hôtel. Pourquoi un hôtel? Non…c'était impossible…il devait rêver. C'était forcement ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait, hein? Il continua à le suivre. A l'intérieur, un jeune homme, très grand, bien bâti, un véritable apollon en face de lui. C'était normal que l'artiste le préfère à lui…mais il ne se laissera pas faire. Foi d'Uchiwa! Il récupérerait son amant par tous les moyens! La flamme le conquit. Ses yeux montraient une flamme prête à tout consumer.

Il s'approcha du «couple», prêt à les séparer et à s'attaquer au beau gosse qui tenait en otage son petit ami. Il s'interposa entre eux et défia du regard l'apollon. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Foi d'Uchiwa!

- Tu as…osé me suivre, Itachi? Demanda Deidara vraiment très en colère et en se retenant de lui lancer des bombes.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais être avec un type pareil! Tu es avec moi!

- Dégages, minus. Dit l'apollon en faisant un pas, très calme.

Qui aurait cru que cet apollon était aussi grand? Deidara aimait-il les garçons beaucoup plus grands que lui? Il rageait. Déjà qu'Itachi se trouvait grand, mais alors celui là… Il le dépassait d'une tête! Quelle taille mesure-t-il? Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir cette taille… Un géant? Il ne voyait que ça. Oui, il était un mutant et rien d'autre. Quoi que… Chez les ninjas… Enfin, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Deidara était à…

- Allons-y, Shin. Je ne le connais pas. Rajouta le blond en prenant son compagnon par le bras de façon très familière.

- Très bien, Deidara.

Ils partirent ainsi, laissant Itachi en plan, tout seul en plein milieu du hall de l'hôtel. Deidara l'avait…abandonné? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il l'avait…abandonné… Il tomba à genou, de désespoir et d'impuissance, pendant qu'un troupeau de jolies jeunes filles fraiches, avec celles responsables de l'accueil, arrivèrent en masse pour essayer de le consoler. Il les repoussa et se dirigea vers la sortie à la recherche du bar le plus proche. Oui… Il allait en avoir besoin…

- Rejeté… Il m'a rejeté… Murmura Itachi en boucle tout en se déplaçant comme un fantôme.

Pendant ce temps dans une des chambres de l'hôtel, Deidara et Shin discutaient avec entrain. Ils étaient si heureux. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vus? Bien trop longtemps. Cela remontait à tellement long maintenant. Ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de se parler ainsi. Depuis quand? Depuis la désertion du blond.

- Alors cher cousin, c'est lui qui te fait pleurer ainsi? Demanda le plus grand des deux.

- Qui pleure, hein? Contra le blond.

- Enfin…te trouver un mec aussi faible… Enfin, c'est ton problème mais bon…c'est nul de te faire pleurer comme ça? Je ne crois pas!

- Je te le répète! Qui pleure? Hein? Cria-t-il.

Shin continua de taquiner son très cher et très précieux cousin qu'il avait perdu de vu. Après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble, alors quoi de plus normal qu'il s'occupe un peu de lui? Il se mit alors à sourire bêtement, se rappelant de toutes leurs bêtises aussi grosses les unes que les autres, pendant que le plus petit des deux criait plus fort que précédemment. Oui. C'était bon, le temps de l'innocence, de la jeunesse…

Vers la fin de la soirée, Deidara abandonna son cousin et se mit à la recherche de son amant. Après tout, ils devaient rentrer s'il ne voulait pas qu'on doute de quoi que ce soit. Ils devaient rendre leur rapport le plus rapidement possible. Soudain, il aperçu une forme familière et s'en approcha. Cette vision l'attrista. Itachi était entrain de boire pour oublier son chagrin. Avait-il été trop loin en le repoussant aussi violemment? C'était vrai que… Il commença à regretter un peu sa vengeance… Après tout…comme il l'avait pensé, tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute… Oui…allez… Il n'allait quand même pas lui en vouloir toute sa vie pour une chose aussi insignifiante. Il sourit en repensant à cette confrontation un peu plus tôt. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était content de le voir aussi jaloux et possessif, même si c'était très rapide. Et puis, peut être qu'il se sentait un tout petit peu inférieur par rapport à toutes ses femelles, mais c'était lui que l'Uchiwa avait choisi, alors il ne devait pas douter de cela. Il soupira et sourit. Il était si misérable et si mignon à la fois. Lui seul pouvait le mettre dans un état si pathétique. Il était censé être «le dominant» entre les deux. D'un côté, il en était très fier. Il fit un pas vers le brun quand il fut soudainement dépassé par une femme à forte poitrine, encore, avec une robe rouge sexy très courte qui se jeta sur son petit ami, encore.

- I-ta-chi! Tu viens enfin me voir! Je suis si heu-reu-se! Dit-elle en se dandinant sur le brun.

- Lâche-moi, Maki. Dit froidement Itachi.

- Bien lancé Itachi! Pensa Deidara de loin.

- Mais tu me manques tellement! Plaignit-elle. Ca fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu!

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Lâche-moi.

- Pas…d'humeur…hein? Répéta une voix glaciale et une aura meurtrière venant de derrière.

Itachi se raidit soudainement. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Encore? Deidara…Deidara… Il se retourna doucement, la peur au ventre. Ce n'était pas possible… Si… Il était là…entouré d'une aura glaciale, menaçante et meurtrière.

- Espèce de…tricheur! Lança-t-il en même temps qu'une baffe et une bombe.

Résultat? Tout le bar explosa d'un coup pendant que Deidara ruminait contre cet imbécile de coureur de jupon, dragueur et profiteur pervers avec une libido démesuré. Lui qui pensait que, enfin, il allait se réconcilier avec son amoureux. Qui aurait cru qu'il lui mentait depuis le tout début. Cette femme… Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir cette fois! Il la connaissait! Même très bien! Il ne pouvait pas contredire cela! Il avait tant confiance en Itachi. Comment s'était-il trompé à ce point? Par lui en plus ce cela! Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avait-il trompé? Et dire que pendant un moment…pendant un moment…il avait cru en lui… Quel imbécile il faisait!

- Je…je…je te déteste! Itachi Uchiwa! Hurla le blond en plein milieu de la rue déserte à cette heure là.

Vers minuit, une heure du matin, après qu'Itachi se soit réveillé et ait payé les réparations du bar en ruine, il revint tant bien que mal au repaire. Il était sonné et exténué en même temps. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était insupportable. Il voulait tout simplement dormir et tout oublier. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Bien au contraire! Elles étaient pires. Elles étaient plus qu'infernales. Qui aurait cru qu'il deviendrait aussi misérable à cause d'un simple homme? Tout ça pour Deidara. Il soupira bruyamment. Heureusement que les autres membres étaient en mission en ce moment. Il aurait la paix au moins jusqu'à la prochaine semaine.

Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa chambre, ne marchant pas très droit à cause de l'alcool et en s'appuyant sur le mur le plus proche. Et alors qu'il essayait de rejoindre sa chambre, son petit coin de paradis, il vit passer un peu plus loin, une jeune fille en uniforme de lycéenne. Il devait sûrement rêver. Une jeune fille en uniforme? Dans leur repaire? Non…impossible. Une fille en uniforme? Vraiment? Ici? Soit elle était vraiment là, soit il avait vraiment trop bu. Il la suivit et s'approcha doucement. Il réussit, malgré son ivresse, de l'attraper par le bras. Elle se retourna et fut surprise, voir même prise de peur. L'Uchiwa voyait un peu flou devant lui mais il vit des cheveux blonds…ces cheveux…cette coupe… ce corps…ces formes…

- Deidara…? Dit-il, pas très sûr. Puis, reprenant soudain ses esprits, il s'écria. Je savais que tu me cacher quelque chose…

Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Deidara en lycéenne, car s'était bien lui, lui envoya la baffe du siècle dans la figure de son amant avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre sa chambre pour se changer. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la claqua violemment. Malheureusement pour le blond, l'aîné des Uchiwa ne se laissa pas faire et interposa son pauvre pied juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il repoussa la porte de toutes ses forces et entra avant de la refermer lui-même, plus doucement. Peut-être était-ce dû à tout cet alcool qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt, ou alors il était devenu suicidaire en pariant le tout pour le tout, il l'attrapa et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il avait beau essayer de se dégager de cette étreinte, il n'y arrivait plus. Il était beaucoup trop fort. Non… C'était lui qui était trop faible. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi faible en sa présence? Il se maudissait lui-même pour sa faiblesse… Non. Il secoua sa tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Vite! Il devait faire quelque chose. Il voulut utiliser une de ses attaques spéciales de son cru, quand il entendit au creux de son oreille:

- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. Deidara.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu? Il…s'excusait? Itachi Uchiwa venait de s'excuser auprès de lui… Rêvait-il? Comment se faisait-il qu'un Uchiwa puisse… Non… Il… Oui…c'était ça. Il devait rêver, il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il…

- Excuse-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…alors…ne me quitte pas…s'il te plaît… Je ne te le dit pas très souvent mais…je t'aime Deidara. Alors, ne me quitte pas…

Le blond se détendit un peu. Content de ce résultat, le brun resserra un peu plus leur étreinte, mais plus tendrement que précédemment. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se séparer de lui… Et dire que sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'artiste avait prit une place très important dans son cœur aujourd'hui, non, depuis longtemps. Finalement, cette crise avait peut-être eu un effet positif. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'aimait, son Deidara.

Le manipulateur de bombe, lui, rougissait à vu d'œil devant la confession de son cher amant. Depuis quand l'Uchiwa disait-il vraiment des choses embarrassantes? Et puis, qui lui avait dit qu'il allait le quitter? Il était vraiment trop bête parfois. Mais…c'était aussi comme ça qu'il… Oui, c'était aussi comme ça qu'il l'aimait, son associable, timide et adorable baka. Il était ému par ses paroles. S'il était une fille, il pleurait sûrement, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fit un petit sourire à la place et posa sa main sur celle de son petit ami. Il répondit, légèrement embarrassé et gêné, par sa voix la plus douce et chaleureuse.

- Qui a dit que je voulais te quitter…baka… Je t'aime aussi…Itachi.

Soulagé, Itachi se permit enfin de lâcher un soupirer de soulagement. Son étreinte se fit plus tendre encore, et malgré son ivresse, il commença à parcourir le visage de son aimé de baiser. Deidara se retourna afin d'avoir accès à la bouche de son amant et pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le brun, comme soudainement devenu sombre, accentua leur baiser. Il passa alors une main sous son haut et l'autre sous la jupe. Le blond, en sentant le désir de l'Uchiwa, posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa un peu, les joues rouges

- Arrête… On… Tu es encore…

Mais Itachi n'en écouta pas plus, trop occupé à recouvrir cette nuque qui l'appelait de baiser. Il reprit son travail manuel de plus belle. Il avait attendu depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il repoussa son amant sur le lit et l'allongea. Il remonta un peu plus sa main sur le torse et pinça un téton déjà durcit par le plaisir. Deidara lâcha un gémissement de plaisir qui encouragea le brun à continuer. Avec son autre main, il entreprit certaine caresse à son endroit sensible, ce qui augmenta les gémissements.

- I…tachi…hum…

- Tu sais que tu es très sexy avec cet uniforme? J'ai envi de m'amuser un peu. Dit-il avec une voix sensuelle. Pas toi?

Le revoilà avec son sadisme qui lui était propre. La nuit allait être longue, même très longue. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du le pardonner si vite. Deidara n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'il poussa un autre gémissement, encore plus fort que précédemment. Il n'avait pas pu le retenir. Il avait osé accentuer un peu plus ses caresses. Il le savait. Il savait où le toucher, à quel endroit il fallait appuyer pour le faire réagir. Ce démon connaissait son corps plus qu'il ne le connaissait lui-même. Il en profitait toujours. Il s'amusait toujours. Itachi fini cette petite torture et retira le sous-vêtement qui le gênait. Il se dégagea légèrement et observa un peu. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

- En plus, tu portes une petite culotte adorable.

- A…arrête! Je…

Deidara, complètement rouge, cacha son visage avec ses bras et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le plus de bruit possible. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Si ce démon pervers à… Oui, c'était un grand démon pervers insatiable à tendance sadique malgré ses apparences. Il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui l'empêchait de le repousser, même quand il était très fatigué. Il avait sans doute faillit mourir plusieurs fois, de plaisir, à cause de lui. Il avait honte de se montrer ainsi. Ce démon aimait s'amuser et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne devait pas perdre. Non…il ne devait pas…

- Ne cache pas ton visage… Je veux le voir…

- Non…je…hum…arrête…

- Tu me demandes d'arrêter, mais ton corps dit autre chose.

Itachi remonta le haut de l'uniforme et profita de la vu qu'offrait le torse. Ce torse si fin et si délicat qui l'appelait…pour être dévoré. Il ne demandait que cela. Il continua à le dévorer des yeux. Ce torse qui se soulevait à chaque respiration, ce visage rouge et essoufflé, ses jambes si fines qui essayaient de cacher un peu son intimité… Comment voulait-il qu'il résiste à tout ce corps qui transpire l'érotisme? Il lâcha le membre qu'il retenait en otage depuis le début pour passer le haut au dessus de la tête du blond, se qui l'empêcha d'utiliser ses bras. Il sourit en le voyant incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se baissa au niveau du torse qui l'appelait et reprit ce qu'il faisait un peu plus tôt. Il s'attaqua à l'un des tétons et entreprit de le torturer. Il mordillait d'un côté, léchait ailleurs et suçotait de l'autre. Avec sa main valide, il en profita pour préparer le deuxième. Quelle douce torture il lui donnait. Les gémissements redoublèrent une fois encore. Les rougeurs s'accentuaient sur son si beau visage. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il résisterait jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Il descendit une main et entreprit de reprendre une activité délaissé quelque instant plus tôt. Il accéléra un peu en reprenant possession la bouche de sa proie. Soudain, quelque chose coula dans sa main et un cri retentit en même temps. Une fois le cri passé, des souffles courts brisèrent le silence. Deidara était essoufflé. Il se releva un peu et enleva son haut à son tour. Il mena ensuite sa main rempli de liquide blanchâtre jusqu'à sa bouche et lécha un de ses doigts.

- Et ce n'est qu'un début…Deidara.

Le blond n'eut même pas eut le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre ou même riposter contre ce démon qu'il ressentit une douleur vive. Ne pouvait-il pas y aller plus doucement? Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec lui pendant plus d'un mois et celui-ci faisait comme si c'était le suivant d'une longue série. Il se retint de gémir de douleur et attendit de s'habituer. Ce maudit pervers devra payer plus tard. Il ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Il maudissait ce qu'il avait osé faire: mettre cet uniforme. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à repousser habillé en garçon… Il n'osait imaginer en fille. Enfin…il était habillé en fille et il vivait l'expérience… Si seulement il pouvait le griffer rien que pour le faire souffrir à son tour…

Itachi le voyait bien. Il y était allé un peu fort. Mais il fallait dire que l'alcool l'empêchait de se contrôler correctement. Mais ce qu'il aimait cette expression du visage. Il y avait tout pour l'exciter. Oui. Il sourit en pensant à sa prochaine action. Oui, là, il aurait tout. Deidara perdrait cette bataille, encore. Il continua le mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de l'artiste avec ses doigts et commença un autre mouvement avec ses mains. Il se baissa à la bonne hauteur avant de lécher ce qu'il tenait. Il lui ne s'en lassait jamais. Il fit faire toutes sortes de choses avant de la prendre à pleine bouche. Le blond n'en pouvait plus et se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Il avait encore perdu. Il allait enfin avoir le plaisir de l'entendre sans aucune retenue. Pendant ce temps, il introduisit un autre doigt afin de bien le préparer pour la suite. La nuit allait être très longue pour eux.

- Attend encore un peu, Deidara.

Le blond l'entendait à peine. Il n'avait plus la notion de rien. Toute sa tête était brouillée. Il y avait tant de…tant de plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait bientôt… Oui, il allait jouir très bientôt. Au moment où il avait crut qu'il allait enfin se libérer, son amant retira ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Qu'attendait-il? Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté d'un coup?

- I…tachi…

Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il était si frustré à cet instant précis. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait atteint sa limite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne fallait plus faire aucun mouvement. Enfin si, il le fallait pour le libérer et très vite, mais il était dans l'incapacité de le faire lui-même. Un simple geste, une éraflure, une frôlure, de la part de son petit ami déclencherait tout. Il regarda son homme qui souriait. Un sourire séducteur et en même temps désireux ne le quittait plus. Il baissa son regard et vit que le brun aussi n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Malheureusement, ce tricheur était beaucoup plus résistant que lui.

Bientôt. Bientôt, il l'aurait. Bientôt, il le prendrait. Bientôt, il se perdrait dans la luxure avec son amant. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose. Un seul mot de sa part et il le libérerait de toutes ces pressions. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à présent. Il le voulait tout de suite. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de patience en lui, surtout dans ces moments là. Mais il devait encore, rien qu'un peu, attendre. Le moment fatidique approchait. Il le voyait à son visage. Son sourire ne le quittait plus. Il grandissait même.

- I…Itachi…

Encore un peu. Il allait admettre qu'il avait perdu, encore. Il était le plus fort à ce jeu là. Il ne gagnerait jamais contre lui, jamais. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était si mignon à ces moments là. Rien qu'un mot et il le ferait. Rien qu'un. Il n'attendait que ça. Il le voyait. Il avait le visage si rouge, le souffle si court, ce membre dressé au maximum. Il avait gagné.

- Prends-moi…s'il te plaît…vient en moi et prend moi…Itachi… Réussit à dire Deidara avec une larme qui coula de son œil.

- A vos ordres…mon prince des bombes.

L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et fit ce que le blond lui demandait, lui suppliait, de faire avec tant d'ardeur. Après tout, il l'attendait lui aussi. Il se positionna correctement. Il ne devait pas le décevoir après tout. D'un coup, il le pénétra, arrachant un cri de douleur de la part de l'artiste. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Il attendit que son partenaire s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer des mouvements. Peu à peu, il oublia ce qui l'entourait. Juste à cet instant, seul Deidara comptait. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Ces gémissements le rendaient fou. Tous les plaisirs de la chair prenaient de plus en plus le dessus. Ils allaient de plus en plus en profondeur, de plus en plus rapide. Eux seuls comptaient à cet instant. Cet instant magique, au bord de l'extase… Des gémissements de plaisirs résonnèrent dans tout le repaire. Bientôt sera l'heure de la libération. Encore un peu et ils arrivèrent à terme. Voilà déjà plusieurs fois qu'ils avaient laissé échapper leur semence. Cette fois sera l'ultime fois avant qu'ils se s'effondrent. Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus pressé, de plus en plus désireux. Dans un cri à l'unisson, ils relâchèrent ensemble tout leur liquide blanchâtre.

Des cris de plaisirs, d'extases, explosèrent durant quelques jours dans cette chambre. Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, ils ne se quittèrent plus, de peur d'une nouvelle séparation. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble. Ils ne sortaient que pour manger et se doucher de temps en temps. Il y avait tant de choses pour les occuper la journée. Mais sans qu'ils ne le sachent, les membres de l'Akatsuki partis en mission étaient revenus plus tôt que prévu. Dès qu'ils posèrent le pied dans le repaire, ils entendirent avec distinction des gémissements, non, des hurlements dans ce lieu aux abris de tous. Ils tendirent l'oreille et suivirent les cris. Qui étaient-ce? Ils avancèrent et arrièrent dans un couloir. La chambre d'Itachi était là, juste au bout du couloir.

- Y en a au moins un qui prend du bon temps, affirma le poisson avec un sourire pervers et en riant un peu.

- Vraiment? Qui ça? Qui ça? Demanda le plus idiot de tous.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit à part ce maudit beau gosse d'Itachi Uchiwa? Répondit Hidan.

- Ah… Et avec qui? Demanda Tobi.

- Une fille pardi! Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit? Questionna Zetsu. Je suis sûr qu'à tous les coups, ça doit être une belle blonde aux formes généreuses.

- Aucun intérêt. Cracha Kakuzu.

- Allons-nous reposer avant notre prochaine mission. Proposa le rouquin du groupe en partant en direction de sa chambre dans le couloir opposé.

- Ouais, bonne idée. Approuva le plus cupide.

Ils s'en allèrent tous un par un pour rejoindre leur chambre quand Tobi souleva une question qui souleva leur curiosité.

- Au fait… Il est où Deidara?

* * *

_**Fin**_

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms s'il vous plait. ^^ C'est mon premier lemon complet (et _**forcé**_) alors j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis là dessus.


	2. Demande d'image

Voilà, je réponds à une demande.

On m'a demandé un fanart de Deidara en uniforme de lycéenne. Oui, j'en ai trouvé un. Et je veux bien l'envoyer à ceux et celles qui voudraient le voir. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas leur adresse.

Je dis ça car Shashiin me l'a demandé, mais je n'ai rien pour le contacter. Voilà! Donc tous ceux et celles qui sont intéressé me le demande (par MP par exemple ou autre).

Voilà!


End file.
